What's Wrong With Simon?
by cartoonfavs
Summary: A new story that came to my imagination. Simon is very ill and if his fever doesn't break, he could die. Finally updated. Spell checked. I've decided to leave the title and rating the same.
1. Chapter 1

Dave had been off of work for about an hour now and was preparing the ingredients for dinner when he heard the front door open.

"Dave, we're home" Alvin called.

Dave went to greet them, only to find Simon hanging over Alvin and Theodore's shoulders. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating. He couldn't stand straight.

"Simon, are you feeling all right?" Dave asked.

Simon just looked up at his father. His eyes were red and his sweat was coming down fast.

"He's been like this since lunch" said Theodore.

"Why didn't you guys call me?" Dave asked as he walked over to aid his son.

"We didn't think it was that bad" Alvin said.

"It doesn't matter. You guys need to call me if something's wrong, OK?" Dave said.

"Yes, Dave" Alvin and Theodore said. Then they went into the kitchen and began their homework.

"Come on, Simon. Let's get you in the bed" said Dave.

"But…my…homework" Simon said between heavy breaths.

"Save your strength, Simon. We'll worry about that later" Dave said, guiding Simon upstairs.

* * *

Simon had been taken out of his good clothes and had been put in his pajamas. Now he was resting in bed; or at least trying to rest. He was still breathing heavily and the ice pack on his forehead didn't keep the sweat from coming.

"What's wrong, Simon?" Dave asked, trying to comfort his son and get him to relax.

Simon droopy eyelids fluttered open and he looked right at Dave. He couldn't say anything.

"Are you all right?" Dave asked.

Simon's eyes closed again and his breathing slowed down. Then it suddenly stopped.

"Simon?" Dave said. He was getting worried.

There was no answer.

"Simon? Can you hear me?" said Dave. He began to shake Simon to wake him up, but Simon showed no signs of life.

"Simon, wake up! Simon! Simon!" Dave tried over and over, but he wasn't succeeding.

Simon continued to lie there.

Dave quickly picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

Within minutes of the call, an ambulance was in front of the Seville residence. Inside, Simon was strapped onto a stretcher with an oxygen mask over his mouth. He still wasn't breathing. The paramedics wheeled him out of the house and to the ambulance.

"Dave, what's going on? What's wrong with Simon?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know, but the only way we're going to find out is to follow them to the hospital" said Dave.

"But what about dinner?" asked Theodore.

"We'll worry about that later. Get to the car" Dave said, making his way out of the house.

Alvin and his little brother exchanged looks. Then followed Dave.

* * *

Simon was rushed to Jameson Children's Hospital. Nurses were waiting near the entrance of the emergency building. Once Simon was taken out of the ambulance, the nurses help the paramedics rush Simon to the back.

Right behind them Dave, Alvin, and Theodore tried to follow, but one of the nurses stopped them.

"Sorry, sir. You'll have to wait here" the nurse Henrietta said.

"What about my son?" Dave asked.

"We'll let you know how he is once we get things settled, but I'm afraid you can't see him right now" said Henrietta.

* * *

Dave paced back and forth the waiting room, impatiently waiting to hear the news on Simon. It seemed like it was taking forever. But finally Dr. Jason Reed entered the waiting area. Dave, Alvin, and Theodore walked up to him.

"Are you Mr. Seville?" Dr. Reed asked.

"Yes, how's Simon?" Dave said.

"What happened to him?" asked Alvin.

Dr. Reed let out a deep breath. "Have a seat" he said.

Dave and the boys took a seat.

Dr. Reed didn't know where to begin. "Now as you've probably noticed, Simon is very sick. His condition has placed him in a deep coma" he said.

"Well is he breathing OK?" Dave asked.

"It's still on the irregular side" said Dr. Reed.

"What happened to him?" Alvin asked for a second time.

"We're not really sure what's wrong with him, nor when he'll come out of his coma, but that's not the only thing we're worried about" said Dr. Reed.

"What else is there to know?" asked Dave.

Dr. Reed sighed. "Well, Simon's temperature reached about 101 degrees by the time we got him settled in" he said.

101 degrees?! How on earth did Simon's temperature get so high?

Dr. Reed went on. "His temperature is stable right now, but if it doesn't break, Simon might not make it" he said.

Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"Can we see him?" Dave asked.

"Come with me" said Dr. Reed.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Simon's heart monitor beeped continuously. His heartbeat was steady. A tube went down his throat to help him breathe. His glasses had been placed on a table next to his bed. A cold towel had been placed on his forehead.

Dr. Reed quietly entered the room with Dave, Alvin, and Theodore. Simon was there, looking lifeless.

"I'm afraid he can't hear anything" said Dr. Reed.

"How long will that last?" Dave asked.

"We're not really sure" Dr. Reed said.

"Isn't there anything you _are_ sure about?" asked Alvin.

Dave had to agree.

"Look, we're doing all we can" Dr. Reed said.

Dave sighed. "Can we have a few moments alone with him, please?" he asked.

"Of course" said Dr. Reed. He quietly left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Dave turned back to Simon. "Oh Simon, what happened to you?" he asked out loud, though he knew Simon couldn't hear.

Alvin and Theodore exchanged looks.

"What do we do, Dave?" Alvin asked.

Dave sighed. "The only thing we can do right now is sit and hope for the best" he said.

* * *

AN: _Hi, everyone. In the spare time that I had, my imagination went wild again and this came up. Tell me what you think and please nothing negative. As for my Darkwing Duck story, the fifth chapter should be up soon. Preparing for college and my permit had me in a bondage. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for that story._


	2. Chapter 2

As nightfall began to find its way to the city, Simon's condition didn't get any better. His temperature had went up 103 during the past several hours. Clearly, the cold towel wasn't helping. His breathing was still very irregular.

Alvin and Theodore had fallen asleep in a recliner that was next to Simon's bed. Dave was looking out into the sunset, trying to hold back the tears that welled up in his eyes. One managed to slip. Simon shouldn't be here. Simon should be at science club or something.

"Hello?" said a soft voice.

Dave turned around. A young nurse walked into the room. She looked to be in her mid-twenties and had brown hair. Her name was Hollie.

"Please tell me my son's going to live" Dave said to her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Seville, but we don't know for sure" said Hollie.

Where has Dave heard that before?

"As soon as we find out the results, we'll let you know" Hollie said.

Dave sure hoped they found out what was wrong soon. If Simon didn't make it, they boys' singing career would be over.

* * *

Within the next few hours, the sky was dark. The moon shone it's light down on the city. Tree leaves danced in a gentle breeze.

It was about time for Dave, Alvin, and Theodore to head home. Dave carefully shook his two sons to wake them up. Theodore woke up right away. But Alvin was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up as quickly.

Dave figured that he should just let Alvin sleep, so as carefully as he could, he gathered Alvin in his arms. Alvin stirred, but didn't wake.

Before leaving the room, Dave took one last look at Simon. Would he make it through the night in his condition?

"Come on guys. Let's get you home" Dave whispered to his two sons. He had to hold Theodore's hand because it seemed like the child was sleepwalking again.

* * *

Once at home, Dave helped Alvin and Theodore into their pajamas and tucked them into bed. Then he turned off the light and quietly left the room.

As Dave lied in his own bed, he looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Simon was on his mind. For some reason, he felt guilty. He felt he should have called the doctor as soon as he saw Simon sweating.

There was a small knock on Dave's bedroom door. Dave climbed out of bed and opened the door. Alvin was standing on the other side.

"Alvin, what are you doing out of bed?" Dave asked gently.

Alvin just stared up at him.

"I take it you're thinking about Simon too, huh?" Dave said, his voice still gentle.

Alvin nodded.

Dave picked Alvin up and held him close. "Don't you worry, Alvin. As long as we keep thinking positive, Simon will be just fine" he said softly.

Alvin buried his face into Dave's shoulder. Dave could feel the child's tears soaking through his pajama sleeve and onto his shoulder. He felt like crying himself, but he managed to hold back his tears this time.

"Come on, Alvin. Let's get you back in bed" Dave said softly.

Dave quietly entered the boys' room. As carefully as he could he placed Alvin, who had finally fallen back asleep, back in bed and pulled the covers over him. Then he placed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead and gently brushed his hair back.

Alvin stirred but didn't wake.

Dave quietly left the room and went to bed himself.

* * *

The next morning, after Alvin and Theodore left for school, Dave got ready to go visit Simon again. But first, he figured that maybe he should call his boss Roger first and tell him what was going on.

Dave picked up the phone and dialed the number to Roger's office.

"Roger? It's me, Dave" Dave said.

"_Is everything OK?_" asked Roger.

"Actually, no. Simon ended up in the hospital yesterday. I'm getting ready to go see him now and I thought I'd let you know" said Dave.

_"Is he alright_?" Roger asked.

"Not really. He has a fever and he's having a little bit of trouble pulling through" said Dave.

Roger thought for a minute. _"Dave, why don't you take the day off_?" he said.

"Really? You don't mind?" Dave said.

_"Of course not. Simon needs you right _now" said Roger.

"Thanks, Roger" Dave replied. Then he hung up.

* * *

Dave pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and made his way inside. Once inside, he walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm here to see my son, Simon Seville" said Dave.

The receptionist looked through some folders until she finally found Simon's files.

"He's on the second floor. Go all the way back and take a left" said the receptionist.

"Thank you" Dave replied.

* * *

Dave poked his head into Simon's room. Hollie was inside treating Simon, who didn't look any better.

Hollie finished treating Simon and gently brushed his hair back. There was no movement.

Hollie noticed Dave as she began to leave the room.

"How is he?" Dave asked.

"Hanging in there, but I'm afraid his temperature has gone up" said Hollie.

"To what?" Dave asked.

"103. We'll see how he holds out" said Hollie. Then she disappeared down the hall, on her way to treat other children that needed her care.

Dave sighed and looked at Simon. He looked so still, so lifeless.

Dave quietly entered the room and took a seat on Simon's bed. He gently grabbed Simon's sweaty hand. He wanted feel a squeeze, but Simon didn't move. He didn't stir. His eyes would not flutter. He just lied there with medicine going through his IV.

"Simon, be strong. Do it for me and your brothers. We're all rooting for you. You've got to hold out" Dave said softly.

The only sounds that filled the room was Simon's irregular breathing, the beeping of the heart monitor, and the gas that was helping Simon breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around lunchtime, and the Chipettes realized that Alvin and Theodore weren't as chatty as they usually are.

"Are you two alright?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah we're fine" said Theodore

The girls just looked at them.

"Alright, you caught us. We're worried about Simon. He's in the hospital" said Alvin.

"Oh my gosh, is he alright?" Jeanette asked.

"We're not sure. He's running a fever and it won't break" said Theodore.

"And if it doesn't, Simon could..." Alvin stopped. He didn't want to go any further.

But the Chipettes knew what would come next. At least, Jeanette and Eleanor did.

"No, not Simon! I need him for science projects" said Jeanette.

"Should we go see him after school?" Eleanor asked.

"No, Ellie. We can't go visit him after school. I have to get my hair done" said Brittany.

"Brittany, what's more important, your hair or someone who will probably lose his life?" Alvin asked.

Brittany scoffed. "My hair, of course. How else do you expect me to look beautiful?" she said.

Everyone else looked at one another. Brittany just didn't get it.

* * *

Simon's temperature had gone up to 106. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was becoming more irregular by the hour. Another dosage of medicine was going through his IV. If Dave estimated correctly, this was like the fifth dosage of medicine today.

"Simon, please pull through. Try for me and your brothers" Dave said quietly as he gently brushed the back of the child's hand.

There was no response.

Hollie quietly entered the room with a cold towel in her hand. She gently placed it on Simon's forehead. She turned to Dave. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Besides trying to cope with the fact that my eleven year old son may not live much longer, fine" said Dave. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

Hollie looked concerned. Having two children herself, she understood why Dave was so upset.

* * *

Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor met each other outside. It seemed like Brittany was taking forever. Finally she came out.

"Well it took you long enough" said Alvin.

"Hey, I had to fix my hair" Brittany said.

The others just rolled their eyes and walked off.

"Hey, where are you all going?" Brittany said, running after them.

"Miss Miller's. We're going to ask her to give us a ride to the hospital" Jeanette called back.

"I told you I have a hair appointment" said Brittany.

But the others kept walking.

* * *

Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor told Miss Miller what was going on and Miss Miller was happy to give the kids a ride to the hospital.

"But what about my hair appointment?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, it's going to have to wait" said Miss Miller.

Brittany let out a groan. "Why can't I ever get what I want?" she asked.

"Maybe because that's not the way the world works" said Jeanette.

"Just cancel it until next time" Eleanor said.

"No! I need my hair done now!" Brittany demanded.

"Your hair is fine Brittany, trust me. Now get in the car" said Miss Miller.

* * *

Miss Miller and the kids entered the emergency building and walked up to the receptionist.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"We're here to see my brother, Simon" said Theodore.

The receptionist looked through her files and found Simon's. "Second floor, all the way back, and on the left" she said.

"Thank you" said Miss Miller.

* * *

Miss Miller and the kids quietly entered Simon's room. They too saw how terrible Simon looked

Dave looked up and noticed them. "Hey everyone" he said quietly.

"The kids told me what happened. I take it Simon's not feeling any better" Miss Miller said sd they entered the room.

"Nope, and this is the second day he's been in a coma" said Dave.

"How high is his fever?" Jeanette asked.

"It's at 107. It stayed there for about five minutes so far" Dave said.

"Can we get this over with?" Brittany asked imapatiently.

"Brittany!" the kids said.

"Well I'm sorry, but I was supposed to be at my hair dresser's like five minutes ago" said Brittany.

"Brittany, for once stop thinking of yourself and start having compassion for others. Simon's life is more important" said Alvin.

"It's just a fever" said Brittany.

"Yeah, a fever that can probably kill him" said Eleanor.

"Brittany, wait in the hall" said Miss Miller.

"Why? Are we getting ready to go?" Brittany said.

Miss Miller just looked at her. Brittany didn't say anything else. She knew what that meant.

Miss Miller waited until Brittany was out of the room and the door was closed. She turned back to Dave.

"Sorry about that, David" Miss Miller said.

"That's OK" Dave said quietly.

"If you want me to, I can look after Alvin and Theodore for you until you come for them" said Miss Miller.

"Thanks, Beatrice. I really appreciate it" said Dave.

Miss Miller took the kids and left the room. At the same time, Hollie entered the room to take Simon's temperature. It had gone up to 109.

Dave got even more worried than he was before. Simon just had to hold out. He was just as strong as Alvin. He could get through this. He just had to.

* * *

AN: _I forgot to mention that I would like to thank pokefan366 for giving me the title and ideas for this story. Hey, I can't take all the credit. I just thought of it while pokefan366 gave me ideas for it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and the other stories should be updated ASAP._


	4. Chapter 4

Because his temperature was so high and the machines were doing the breathing for him, Simon was placed on life support. He still hadn't come out of his coma and his cheeks were a little more flushed than before. Sweat drenched his face. His temperature managed to stay at 109 for about an hour, yet his breathing had not gone back to normal and he still couldn't hear anyone or anything.

Dave was sitting next to Simon, holding the child's hand. He wanted to feel a squeeze or something. Simon had been in a coma for two days already. What if he never woke up? Dave shook that thought out of his head. He told Alvin himself that they had to think positive.

Hollie quietly entered the room to take Simon's temperature. Simon's temperature had gone down, but only one degree. How long was it going to take before it went back to normal? There were just so many things that Simon hadn't gotten to do in his life.

* * *

At the Miller residence, Brittany was sitting on her bed in the girls' room. Miss Miller had told her to stay there and think about what she had said for awhile. Tears flowed down her face. How was she supposed to know that what she said would get her in trouble? The bedroom door slowly opened and Miss Miller walked inside.

"Brittany, are you ready to come down and apologize to everyone?" said Miss Miller.

At first Brittany couldn't answer. She wiped away the tears that flowed down her face.

"Brittany?" said Miss Miller.

Brittany let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm ready" she said quietly.

"And I hope you never say anything like you did ever again. I understand that you want to look cute, but some things are more important and Simon's life is one of those important things" Miss Miller said.

Brittany just sat there quietly for awhile. "Am I punished for what I said?" she asked.

"I have to say that you are. No TV or telephone privileges for one week" said Miss Miller.

"So what am I supposed to do for one whole week?" asked Brittany.

"We have books; read. Now, let's go" Miss Miller said as she stood up.

Brittany sighed and stood up. Then followed Miss Miller out of the girls' room.

* * *

Alvin, Theodore, and Brittany's sisters were downstairs watching TV when they noticed Miss Miller and Brittany. Jeanette shut off the TV.

"Kids, Brittany has something to say to you" said Miss Miller. She looked down at Brittany. "Don't you?"

Brittany was silent as she stepped forward. The other kids just looked at her with their arms folded.

"Look everyone, I'm sorry for what I said today. I wanted my hair done so badly that I didn't think about what was important" said Brittany.

"It wasn't just us you hurt, Brittany" said Eleanor.

"You hurt Dave's feelings too and he was already miserable" Alvin said.

"Well Brittany, you better be glad tomorrow's Saturday" said Miss Miller.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because we're going back to visit Simon and if David is there before we are, you going to apologize to him yourself" said Miss Miller.

Brittany sighed. That sounded fair.

"Now back up to your room, young lady. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes" said Miss Miller.

Brittany made her way back upstairs like she was told. She went to her room, where she helped herself to a magazine. She had read it before, but what else was there to do? She was grounded.

* * *

Dave looked at his watch. It was getting late and it was about time to pick Alvin and Theodore up from Miss Miller's.

Before leaving, Dave turned to Simon. The child's condition had not improved and his temperature had gone back up to 109.

"Hang in there Simon, you'll feel better soon" Dave said quietly. Then he left the room and gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

Miss Miller and the kids were eating dinner when the doorbell rang. Miss Miller got up to answer it. Dave was on the other side.

"Come on in, David" said Miss Miller.

Dave stepped inside.

"I take it Simon's not feeling any better" Miss Miller said.

Dave looked at her. "How did you guess?" he asked.

"I could see it in your eyes" Miss Miller said.

Dave sighed. "What am I going to do, Beatrice? Simon's entering his third day of his coma. If he doesn't wake up soon, I may as well face the facts" he said.

"What facts?" asked Miss Miller.

"That Simon is going to die" answered Dave.

"Listen to me, David. Don't talk like that. Simon isn't going to die" said Miss Miller.

"But how do we know that?" Dave asked.

Miss Miller didn't know how to answer. The two of them then noticed Brittany entering the room.

"Hi, Brittany" said Dave.

"Hi, Dave" Brittany said in a low voice.

Dave knew that voice. "Is there something wrong?" he asked gently.

Brittany let out a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for what I said today" she said.

"Thanks Brittany, but it's no big deal" Dave said, his voice still gentle.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" Brittany asked.

"Of course not. I know you didn't mean it. You have a bigger heart than that" said Dave.

Brittany smiled. Dave was so understanding.

"Thank you, Brittany. That was very polite of you" said Miss Miller.

* * *

AN: _Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I lost my flow for a good while and it's slowly starting to come back. So what did you think of this chapter? Review and let me know and please nothing negative. By the way, with my flow starting to come back, my other stories should be updated real soon._


	5. Chapter 5

Simon's condition was not getting any better, though his temperature had went down a couple of degrees. This gave the nurses a chance to get some blood samples. Simon didn't feel a thing. He was still in a deep coma. His breathing was still slow and irregular. His heart had stopped a couple times and he had to be resuscitated. The first time they were lucky. The second time, Simon was very close to losing his life.

Today would mark the third day of Simon's coma. Sweat drenched his pillow, which had to be changed almost every two hours. Then for some reason, his temperature shot up two degrees after the blood samples were taken. Now it was back where it was before. The nurses left Simon alone for a while so he could rest.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang. It was time to go home. Alvin and Theodore were following the rest of their classmates out of the classroom when Mrs. Bruno stopped them.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Mrs. Bruno asked. Her voice was gentle, as always.

Alvin and Theodore exchanged looks. Then took a seat back at their desks.

"Have you guys seen Simon? He's been gone for three days now" said Mrs. Bruno.

The boys were quiet for a moment.

"Is there something you boys need to tell me?" Mrs. Bruno asked.

"Well..." Alvin started.

Mrs. Bruno patiently waited.

"You see Mrs. Bruno, Simon's in the hospital" said Alvin.

"Well is he all right?" Mrs. Bruno asked.

"Remember the day he got sick?" Theodore said.

Mrs. Bruno thought for a minute. Then she remembered. "Has his condition gotten worse?" she asked.

"If you mean worse as in he may die within the next few days then yes" said Alvin.

Die? Mrs. Bruno didn't want to lose one of her straight A students.

"Well, that explains why you two weren't focused today" said Mrs. Bruno.

Alvin and Theodore exchanged looks.

"Tell you what; I'll buy a 'Get Well Soon' card and tomorrow I'll have the whole class sign it" said Mrs. Bruno.

"Do you think it'll help?" asked Theodore.

"It's worth a shot" Mrs. Bruno said.

Alvin and Theodore looked at each other again. She was right. It was worth a try.

* * *

After finishing their homework, Alvin and Theodore sat in the den next to the phone. Why hasn't it rang? What was taking so long?

Dave came into the den. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Waiting for the phone to ring. They should have called by now" said Alvin.

Dave looked concerned. He took a seat next to them. "Look fellas, I'm just as worried about Simon as you are, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do" he said.

"Simon's been asleep too long. When is he going to wake up?" asked Theodore.

Dave didn't know how to answer.

* * *

Dave had finally gotten his two sons down for a nap and was talking on the phone with Miss Miller.

"_So how are they now?_" Miss Miller asked.

"I finally got them to sleep. How about the girls?" said Dave.

"_They're making 'Get Well' cards. By the way, have you heard anything yet?_" said Miss Miller.

"Nothing. Alvin and Theodore were sitting next to the phone waiting for it to ring" Dave said.

"_I know how they feel, but there's nothing we can do but wait_" Miss Miller said.

Dave sighed. If only waiting was easy.

* * *

As the evening hours came around, Simon's temperature amazingly dropped to 101 degrees. His breathing was finally returning to normal and he was trying to open his eyes. So far he hasn't succeeded, but at least his coma wasn't as deep as it was two days ago. He had began to regain feeling and he could finally hear. The doctors had been able to get a few more blood tests done too. He was also taken off life support.

Hollie came in to check on Simon. "Simon? Are you feeling OK?" she asked, her voice soft.

The only answer from Simon was soft breathing.

Hollie gently placed a hand on Simon's forehead. He was still a little warm, but his sweat had finally started to subside. Hollie then left the room to let Simon rest.

* * *

Dave quietly poked his head into the boys' room. There were Alvin and Theodore, sound asleep. Dave smiled. They had been asleep all afternoon. No doubt, they needed it. Dave gently closed the door and went downstairs to prepare dinner.

As Dave was preparing the ingredients for dinner, the phone rang. Dave hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" Dave said.

"_Mr. Seville? This is Hollie, Simon's nurse_" Hollie was on the other line.

"How's Simon doing?" asked Dave.

"_It's the most amazing thing. Simon's temperature dropped to 101. If this keeps up, Simon should be feeling better by tomorrow_" said Hollie.

Dave couldn't believe his ears. "Well, did you figure out what was making him so sick?" he asked.

"_The tests haven't returned yet, but we'll let you know_" Hollie said.

"Thank you so much" Dave said. After hanging up with Hollie, Dave called the Miller's and told them the news. They all agreed that they would go see Simon after the kids got out of school tomorrow.

* * *

Alvin and Theodore could hardly wait for school to be over. They wanted to see Simon. The girls felt the same, including Brittany. Finally the last bell of the day rang. The kids ran out, finding Dave waiting for them in the front of the school.

"What did you guys do today?" Dave asked when they got in the car.

"We signed a 'Get Well Soon' card for Simon" said Jeanette.

"Mrs. Bruno suggested it" Alvin said.

"I'm sure Simon would love that" Dave said.

"So did they figure out what was wrong?" Eleanor asked as Dave drove off.

"His nurse said that the tests haven't returned yet, but I'm pretty sure they should have by now" said Dave.

* * *

Dave pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Looks like Miss Miller beat us here" said Brittany.

"What makes you say that?" asked Alvin.

Brittany pointed. "There's her car" she said.

"I wouldn't be surprised, as fast as she drives" Dave said as everyone stepped out of the car.

* * *

As soon as everyone was inside, Hollie came to meet them.

"How's Simon?" Dave asked.

"He's doing fine. He managed to open his eyes late last night" said Hollie.

"Did you find out what's wrong?" asked Miss Miller.

"Turns out he had a severe case of pneumonia" said Hollie.

"Otherwise he's OK?" Dave asked.

"As long as his temperature isn't higher than 106, he's fine" Hollie said.

"Can we see him?" asked Alvin.

Hollie smiled "Come with me" she said.

* * *

Simon was fast asleep, breathing softly. He was so deep in dreamland that he didn't hear the door open.

"Simon, your family and friends are here to see you" Hollie said softly.

The only answer from Simon was soft breathing.

"Can we talk to him?" Dave asked.

"Sure, but we want him to sleep, so don't talk long" Hollie said. Then she left the room.

* * *

AN: _Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the tiring wait. A lot of things were interfering. Did you like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think, but please nothing negative._


End file.
